


One Day (You’ll See)

by Hazbin_JellicleQueen33



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and some fluff, Charlie and Octavia are basically cousins, Charlie is determined, Family Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just a tiny bit of fluff to help things stay light, Stolas and Lucifer are old friends, Stolas is the best uncle, lilith tries not to take sides, lucifer needs parenting lessons, sort of a prequel, there’s a little bit of fluff, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33/pseuds/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33
Summary: Lucifer and Charlie have been having more and more fights lately but when after their most recent verbal scuffle Charlie goes missing Stolas offers his old friend a piece of wisdom in hopes of making the king ease up on his only daughter.
Kudos: 40





	One Day (You’ll See)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my darling demons! *scoops up a fuzzy blonde plot bunny* so this little thing hopped into my mind not long after watching the second episode of Helluva Boss (for about the fifth time) and began playing with my personal HC that Stolas is basically an uncle to Charlie then added to the mix was talking to a friend of mine the idea just happened. This story might be fairly short but that’s okay it still shows my point and adds a little depth to how I see things and makes me smile a little. Now then my darlings *hat tip* enjoy the show!

“Don't you hear yourself talking nonsense Charlotte?! This fixation on redemption isn’t becoming of the princess! Of my daughter!”

Charlie flinched at her father’s harsh words as they stung as though he’d physically hurt her, but she quickly shook it off glaring daggers through her tears as they rolled down her cheeks like fire.

“It isn’t nonsense! I’m thinking of how to make this place better for others! For the people who didn’t ask to be here!”

Lucifer scoffed harshly while gesturing to the large window beside them that looked out over most of Hell with its broken and run down appearance.

“That is where you are wrong Charlotte, each and every demon out there has a reason for being here, a reason they were drug through burning fire after their death only to be reborn in the barest forms of their sins! The worst fact of the matter? All of them, each and every sinner in all of the nine circles, would find this ridiculous idea of yours as a weakness! How can you ever hope to take the crown when the people won’t respect you?!”

Charlie clenched her fists at her side as she dropped her eyes to the floor watching as her tears fell to the marble and fizzled small burns into the floor. This was far from the first time her father had said these things to her, over the many years of her life as she began taking interest in redemption her father made sure to tell her how ridiculous and unbecoming her dreams were. But now it had finally reached the boiling point. The blonde lifted her eyes as she heard her mother’s footsteps as the other woman put a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder softly whispering for him to calm down. Lucifer sneered at his daughter for a moment before looking at his wife.

“I will not allow these ideas of hers to continue any longer Lilith, it’s about time she learned her place. She isn’t a child anymore and it’s time she realized that and put away these fantasies.”

Charlie felt her chest tighten waiting for her mother’s answer. When there was none she lifted her head glaring daggers at her father as her fists sparked into flames and her hair billowed with the heat. Lucifer tensed at the display but quickly brushed it off as his glare turned into a sly smirk just waiting for his daughter to try and attack.

“I hate you…”

Lucifer raised a brow at the muttered words he could barely hear.

“Speak up Charlotte, a princess doesn't-“

“I SAID I HATE YOU!!”

As she screamed the words Charlie felt her fire flare higher leaving the floor scorched as she spared her parents one last glare before turning on her heel and running from the room. As the door slammed behind his daughter Lucifer gave a heavy sigh pinching the bridge of his nose, he’d heard from Stolas that the teenage years were going to be hard but he’d never imagined Charlie would be difficult.

❦❦❦

Charlie scrubbed her tears away for the hundredth time as they finally began to stop, her eyes sore from crying and from suppressing her true demon form during the argument. She was used to fighting with her father, it had been a regular occurrence for almost two years now, but this time had been the final straw. The blonde took a deep shaking breath as she finished climbing a large set of stairs to reach a pair of heavy dark wood doors, her eyes traced over the intricate astrology carvings each one accented with silver. Reaching up a hand the blonde knocked the silver owl shaped knocker three times finally noticing her flames had scorched her sleeve as she pulled it back to her chest.

The few moments it took for the door to open felt like hours but as the small imp looked up at her she tried to put on a smile.

“I-I’m here to see Stolas.”

The imp looked her over carefully before letting her in, closing the door behind them, before leading her into the palace. Charlie glanced around as they walked taking in the many paintings, books, tapestries, plants, and flickering blue flame candles and slowly relaxing. After a few minutes of walking the imp stopped outside a set of french doors and motioned for Charlie to wait while he stepped inside. The princess tugged nervously at her sleeve until the door opened once more and the imp gestured her in wordlessly.

Stepping into the grand library Charlie couldn’t help the faint smile that crossed her lips, during the occasional visits to Stolas’ home as a child it never failed to fascinate the blonde just how vast the library was. She was pulled from her thoughts by a soft call of her name drawing her eyes to the tall owl demon standing by one of the shelves. Tears filled her eyes again, she didn’t even try to stop them this time, as she quickly crossed the space and let herself be wrapped in Stolas’ arms as he held her close.

“What has you so upset little star? Did something happen?”

The princess clung to the owl demon as she cried, nodding slowly. Stolas rubbed her back comfortingly with a faint smile. He’d known Charlie from the moment she was born and happily took on the title of uncle to the young princess but this was the first time he’d seen her so upset. After a few moments Charlie calmed down enough to speak.

“Dad and I got into another fight, I couldn’t...I couldn’t stay there anymore.”

Stolas was a bit surprised, he was no stranger to the fights the king and princess had given how often Lucifer gripped about them whenever they would have a day together, but this was the first time Charlie had said it had gotten this bad and judging by the scorching on her clothing and the slight burns on her cheeks the blonde must have been close to her breaking point. The owl demon pulled out of the hug and kneeled down offering a warm smile as he gently dried the blonde’s tears.

“Say no more my dear, you are always welcome here. I’m positive Via will enjoy your company for as long as you want to stay.”

Charlie sniffled looking into her uncle’s glowing eyes.

“Y-you mean it? You won’t make me go back?”

Stolas shook his head before placing a light kiss to her forehead.

“Of course not, if you don’t want to be there then I won’t make you go back, my home is always open to you little star.”

Finally a smile crawled across the princess’s face as her tears stopped and her heart began to heal.

“Thank you.”

❦❦❦

Three days passed before Lucifer began to genuinely worry about his daughter’s disappearance, in the back of his mind he knew no demon with half a brain would dare endanger Charlotte or attempt to kidnap her but it was no less unnerving or frustrating when the demons he’d sent out to search for her came back clueless and empty handed.

The king massaged his temples as three more demons, all three spider demons that had come highly recommended in finding demons that didn’t want to be found, scurried from his sight. He barely noticed when the door didn’t close and Stolas stepped into the private study.

“Having a rough time Luci?”

The king lifted his eyes to meet the owl demon’s before waving a dismissive hand to the comment.

“A frustrating time is more accurate my old friend. When you warned me the teenage years would be troubling I wanted to believe it would be different with my Charlotte, how very wrong I was.”

Lucifer gave a heavy sigh taking a heavy drink from the crystal glass of brandy in his hand as Stolas took a seat across the heavy wooden desk.

“Another family dispute I take it?”

Lucifer only sighed and set his glass down in response, it was all the further confirmation the owl demon needed to completely confirm Charlie’s words on just how bad the fight had been. Stolas crossed his long legs taking the crystal glass of deep golden liquid offered to him by a female imp with downcast eyes. The silence hung in the room for a long moment as Lucifer organized his thoughts before he swirled the remaining liquid in his own glass.

“Lilly is getting concerned, we need your help old friend.”

Stolas raised a brow pausing in raising his glass to his lips to watch the king closely.

“My help?”

Lucifer nodded leaning forward on the best running a hand through his blonde hair.

“If it wouldn’t be too much trouble could you aid us in searching the living world? Charlotte hasn’t mastered the ability to travel to the living world yet but if her powers are flared enough she can manage a portal.”

Stolas gave a sigh of his own, setting his glass on the desk before crossing his arms.

“There’s no need to search there, I can assure you of that my friend.”

The king lifted his eyes to meet Stolas’ once more but now they were harsh and questioning.

“What do you mean? What do you know that you aren’t saying Stolas?”

The owl demon pushed down the shiver that ran down his spine at the king’s glare before offering his own level expression.

“I know exactly where she is and I can assure you she is safe.”

There was a brief moment where the tension in Lucifer’s shoulders relaxed before his leer turned cold and sharp.

“And why didn’t you mention so sooner?”

Stolas brushed off the glare by picking his glass back up and swirling the brandy inside.

“Because she asked that I not say anything until she felt ready to be found.”

Lucifer gave a low growl as he got to his feet leaning both hands on the desk trying to get any form of useful information out of the owl prince.

“Where is she hiding Stolas?”

With a heavy sigh Stolas took a quick drink of his brandy, internally cringing at the burn, before waving his free hand to summon a small shimmering portal. Inside the small galaxy blob Lucifer was greeted with the sight of Charlie sitting on a bed, smiling and laughing as Stolas’ own daughter, Octavia, painted her nails, the pair chatting away silently as the portal swallowed the sound. Lucifer felt a small glimmer of relife fill his chest for a moment before he gave a heavy sigh sitting back in his chair as Stolas dismissed the portal.

“You’ve been hiding her for three days and didn’t think to tell me?”

Stolas nodded slowly bouncing his foot absently.

“I have and I didn’t tell you or Lilith because Charlie asked me not to, she didn’t want to be forced to come back here and have her dreams be called ridiculous and stupid.”

Lucifer clenched his jaw with a low growl.

“You can’t be telling me that you believe her ideas are possible.”

The owl prince shook his head taking another drink before setting the cup aside once more clasping his fingers together.

“Of course not, we both know redemption for any demon in Hell is almost impossible but that doesn’t mean we should be dashing her dreams before she’s had a chance to try and make them a reality.”

Lucifer massaged his temple once more.

“So you’re suggesting I let her pursue these ridiculous ideas until she’s learned the hard way they are nothing but silly fantasy so she has no choice but to come crawling back?”

Stolas narrowed his eyes at his oldest friend.

“That is not what I’m saying in the slightest. I’m simply saying you can think what you will Luci, but one day these girls will surpass us and take our places, when they do it will most certainly be in their own way but as I’ve learned in all my centuries, change is not a bad thing.”

The king’s expression slowly became contemplative before he released a defeated sigh running a hand through his hair once more.

“Stating brutal facts with that sharp tongue as normal dear friend. Tell Charlotte her mother wants her to return home, this disagreement is behind us.”

Stolas got to his feet walking to the door, pausing to look back at the king who already looked deep in thought.

“I will pass the message along but I cannot promise she will want to return just yet.”

The only response the owl prince received was a dismissive wave making him shake his head with a slight sigh as he excused himself from the study.

❦❦❦

Charlie had been reluctant to return home when her uncle relayed her father’s message but even so she couldn’t deny she was missing her mother and her own bed. As she entered the palace Charlie felt slightly happy but still cautious as she made her way to her father’s study.

When she reached the room she couldn’t help her smile as her mother stood and opened her arms. Charlie wasted no time rushing into the hug relaxing into her mother’s hold as the queen kissed her head and ran her nails lightly through her hair.

“So nice to have you back home safe and sound Charlotte.”

The sound of her father’s voice made Charlie stiffen, her hands gripping her mother’s dress tighter. Lilith smoothed her daughter’s hair one final time before carefully removing herself from the embrace, though she stayed by Charlie’s side as the blonde teenager locked eyes with her father.

“I was never in danger, uncle Stolas made sure of it.”

Lucifer nodded walking around the desk, leaning back on the front of it as he watched his daughter.

“I’m aware Charlotte, just as I’m sure you are aware our disagreement is now behind us.”

Charlie nodded clenching here fists at her side, not believing the words in the slightest. Noticing the slight action Lucifer sighed crossing his arms as he put on a fake smile.

“I have a surprise for you Charlotte.”

That took the princess by surprise making her eyes widen a bit and the tension in her shoulders fade a bit.

“A surprise?”

The king nodded walking back around the desk and sitting in his chair before opening a drawer and taking out a single key, holding it by an attached ring as he held Charlie’s eyes.

“This key is to one of the family hotels in the heart of Pentagram City. It is no longer in business but if you truly believe your ideas of redemption can become reality then I will allow you to use the space as you see fit for as long as necessary.”

Charlie’s eyes widened impossibly more as all the air left her lungs. There had to be a catch, there just had to be.

“R-really? I can just have the hotel?”

Lucifer nodded once more extending the key out letting it dangle form one clawed finger as a dark smile crossed his face.

“You are my daughter Charlotte, if you feel these ideas of yours will help you become a better queen one day then I will allow you to take the chance.”

The blonde teenager stepped closer and reached for the key but as her finger brushed the heavy iron her father pulled it back just barely out of reach.

“On the condition you do it completely on your own, I will provide the hotel and a small monthly allowance but everything else will be up to you.”

The princess pulled her hand back, holding it to her chest as she thought carefully for a long moment chewing her lip. After a long moment determination crossed her face and she met her father’s eyes.

“Alright.”

Lucifer looked mildly surprised but quickly pushed it off with a dark chuckle as he handed over the key watching as his daughter took it with a curt thanks before she turned on her heel leaving the office. The king watched her go, his smile darkening. This was going to be a very interesting endeavor to watch unfold and it would make it all the more satisfying when it failed and his daughter was forced to come back and admit she was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello once more darling demons! So for reference, since I give no real age indication, Charlie is about 18-19 in this short and Octavia is about 15-16 so it’s before the events of both the Hazbin Hotel pilot and the second episode of Helluva Boss. It might seem a little young for how Charlie appears in the pilot but I wanted to leave a little room for the couple years it would probably take her to make plans on what to do and get the hotel at least livable for herself and to meet Vaggie!
> 
> I think I explained everything that could be confusing but if you have more questions feel free to ask and don’t forget to review or comment because each one feeds a new plot bunny! Thank you all for reading *hat tip* I hope to see you soon!


End file.
